The present invention relates to golf instruction and training, and more specifically, relating to apparatus and methods for training persons in the sport of golf.
The game of golf is well known. There are many existing methods of instruction and various related equipment available. However, there are disadvantages (identified and discussed throughout) to existing apparatus and methods. As will be demonstrated, the present invention overcomes these disadvantages while achieving various other objects and advantages.
A system and method is presented whereby a student may be trained in the sport of golf using a hand held device. Incorporating associated instructions enhances the effectiveness. A color code system incorporated into a hand held device that helps train the student to develop a correct golf swing. Additionally, the invention is sufficiently weighted such that repeated motion in the prescribed manner results in development of key muscles and coordination necessary for swinging a golf club. Moreover, the weight and configuration of the apparatus helps the user to fully appreciate and experience the centrifugal forces of a golf club swing.
A general knowledge of the game of golf combined with various lessons relating to the golf swing, although not essential, facilitate use of the present invention. Such knowledge is important, but the training is not complete until the student understands how to use the hand held device as used in various motion exercises. Five basic motion exercises are developed. Seven basic positions are necessary for improvement of the golf swing.